Over & Over
by Shadow 1n2
Summary: There's a new girl in Mystic Falls but there's something familiar about her to Damon and Stefan.Katherine reveals another part of the curse and knows who and what the new girl is."What do you think the secret is? Can you figure it out?" Damon/OC Jeremy/OC
1. The Beginning

**So this is my first Fanfic, so please be gentle and paciente with me :}**

**Thank you WishUponAStar1015 and my friend Kayla for being awesome beta's! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Vampire Diaries related, it all belongs to L.J. Smith.**

**(Sadly that means I don't own Damon D;)**

**Well let's get this show on the road!**

Over and Over

-The Beginning -

There was once a powerful witch, Amelia, who gave birth to her dead son, she cast a spell on her son to bring him back to life and used her blood for the spell thus making her son a Vrykolakas that is known as a Vampire today. Her son was as cold as death himself, pale, had red eyes when hungry or upset, veins around his eyes, and fangs the boy also had super strength, speed, heightened hearing, taste, eye-sight, and so much more. The mother called upon the Sun and asked for it to watch over her first born and to put its light in his heart. The Sun made a deal with her it would do as she asked if her son can protect its light from darkness who wishes to take its light and leave everyone in darkness and use people as their puppets, said son was named Vladimir.

Then not to long after Vladimir, came her second son but he was not like Vladimir, he was warmer than usual, almost as if he was under the Sun's heat all day, if not warmer, he was slightly tan but like Vladimir he would get the occasional blood lust. The witch cast a spell on her son to keep him getting harmed in any way possible and to keep his blood lust down; she called upon the Moon and asked for it to protect her son. The Moon agreed but asked in return that her son would protect the Moon and the Stars from darkness that want to steal the Moon and Stars and leave pure darkness behind. The Moon turned the boy into Lycanthrope that is known as a Werewolf today. Every full moon the boy get's heat flashes, his bones twist in the shape of a wolf, fur appearing on his body, and has the same ability's as his brother. He was named Lukos.

The darkness was angered that the brother's agreed to protect the Sun and Moon along with the Stars, so they created a warlock who was filled with hate, darkness, and other bitter emotions, they sent the warlock after the brother's on a Lunar Eclipse. The warlock cast a curse on the brother's, Vladimir who burned in sunlight and Lukos forced to change only on full moon night's and to feel unbearable pain each every night as he changes. Another part of the curse was that the brother's saw each other as enemies and felt the need to attack each other, as they felt this between them, they fought each other to the brink of death and forgot their duty's to the Sun and Moon. The Sun and Moon were upset by their hate for each other as they fought each other so they called their mother and combined their powers to create two stones and two rings. The Sun Stone and The Moon Stone, which held the curse, they then created The Crescent Moon Lapis and The Evening Sun Lapis, which protected Vladimir from the sun's light and Lukos from being forced to change and feeling pain as he does. They found out Lukos can kill Vladimir with one bite so they separated the two brothers' as far as possible while their mother waited for her son's to come home one day.

Vladimir reached his 338th age when he met a beautiful Succubus named Lilith, who was taken with Vladimir as he was with her; he fought and killed her Incubus. Vladimir took Lilith as his mistress and she soon bore him a daughter named Kayla, she inherited Vladimir's vampirism, Lilith's beauty and seductive looks, and an extra trait, a witch. Vladimir helped Kayla keep her blood lust down and control her powers, Lilith gave Kayla her own Mark and taught her everything she knew, Amelia taught Kayla new power's and control them, she eventually gave Kayla her second Book of Shadows. Once Kayla was in control of herself they gave her a Moon Crescent and Evening Star Lapis necklace and a piece of the Sun and Moon Stone, her father gave her a charm bracelet that was added to later on in her year's. When Kayla reached her 256th year but her physical appearance was 21, something terrible happened that year. The darkness sent their warlock after Kayla to kill her, Vladimir and Lukos fought the warlock but unfortunately it wasn't enough, the warlock was able to get past them and into Vladimir's home and found Amelia and Lilith. Amelia was putting a spell on Kayla while Lilith was giving Kayla four more Mark's, the warlock tried to attack them but Kayla was able to stop him and send him back to the darkness. Amelia cast her spell which reversed Kayla to 1 year old and taking her memory away but storing it in her necklace, Amelia sent Kayla far away from her home and to a family that would keep her and love her. Amelia made sure the spell would keep repeating when Kayla reached 21 and would end when a witch with good intentions and that Kayla would allow the witch to take the spell off as well.

Vladimir and Lukos soon had problems when they heard the warlock created his own Vrykolakas and Lycanthrope so they asked the Moon and Sun to watch over Kayla and help her in any situation, the Moon and Sun told the brother's to find a body with an empty heart so they could control the bodies and try to find Kayla, the brother's found a vampire and werewolf with empty heart's and gave them to the Sun and Moon, they put their light in the heart's and soon vanished in a speck of light to search for the princess and keep her safe till she returned home and to her family but little did the brother's know was the warlock over heard and vanished to search for Kayla. While the warlock was gone the new born vampire and werewolf feed on whoever they wanted and turned innocent people soon vampire's and werewolves were known to the human's and they told and wrote legend's about them and soon enough they found their weakness. Vladimir and Lukos lived in, what it is today, Romania and soon people made stories about the brother's and tried to kill them, soon Vladimir was being called Dracula and Lukos was being called a Wolf man. Vladimir "Dracula" was being known for drawing in young women and draining them of their blood, having three seductive female vampires as brides, and so much more, while Lukos "Wolf man" was being known for changing every full moon and into a wolf then goes to the villagers and drags them to the darkest place and eats their flesh to their bones then changes back into a man at dawn. Soon Vladimir and Lukos left Romania and went to England to search for Kayla or any vampire's and werewolves who needed, but deserved, help.

**Well? What do you think? Please review and I'll try to update the first chapter ;D**

**I will be putting a facebook page for this Fanfic so you can get updates on pics, music, and any video's (If needed)**

**Happy Halloween :D "May no wondering souls follow you home." - Jack, The House at Haunted Hill**

**~Shadow 1n2**


	2. Chapter 1  Next to You

**Hey people! It's been a WHOLE month since I started this story :P**

**Well let's get this Chapter going :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Vampre Diaries related (sadly) I also don't own anything you might recognize it all belongs to their rightful owners :)**

**The chapter's songs are Next to you by Justin Beiber (Kayla's idea Dx) and Come little children from Hocus Pocus (LOVE that movie)**

Chapter 1

Next to You

John stood in the kitchen closing the fridge. Elena stood on the other side of the door, causing John to jump.

"You scared me" he smiled.

"Sorry," Elena replied.

"Is Jenna home?" John asked Elena.

"She had to meet the fire chief about the building. She doesn't know the truth, they had covered that up." Elena explained.

"Yeah I know. Where's Jeremy?" John asked.

"Held up in his room." Elena told him. She started messing with some of the dishes in the sink.

"Can I help?" John asked.

"Sure." she smiled. She slammed a knife on his fingers and pushed him on the wall.

"Katherine?" John gasped in shock. Her face changed from that of an innocent to one of evil.

"Hello John. Goodbye John." Katherine's smile was tainted with her malicious intent.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Elena walked into the house and yelled up the stairs.

"Jeremy? Are you still up?" She heard a noise in the kitchen and headed there instead. She saw John bleeding on the floor. Elena gasped and rushed over to him. She grabbed the phone and dialed 911. Unknown to her, Katherine was poised right behind her.

"Hi, I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street!" Elena said quickly.

John gasped and looked over Elena's shoulder. "Behind you!"

"What?" Elena frowned.

"Behind you…" John repeated frantically.

Elena quickly turned around, but no one was there. She grabbed a knife and went into the hallway to investigate. Katherine passed behind her as Elena quickly turned around again. Katherine smiled behind her as she dodged Elena's moves. Katherine sped to the door and got out of the house, leaving Elena terrified. She ran upstairs to check on Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" she called out. She rushed into his room and found him unconscious on his bed.

"Jeremy! Jeremy!" Elena shook him. "Jeremy, please, wake up." Jeremy opened his eyes.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

The police and ambulance arrived at Elena's house. Stefan arrived at the same time and went up to Jeremy's bedroom.

"What happened?" Stefan asked as he walked into the room.

"He said that Anna gave him her blood and then he took the pills and now… I mean he looks fine but so do you. I just… I don't know" Elena said, concern lacing her voice.

Stefan looked at Jeremy and took his face in hands.

"Look at me!" Stefan demanded.

"I'm fine okay? I feel exactly the same." Jeremy protested.

"Should I call a paramedic? What should I do?" Elena asked.

Stefan looked into Jeremy's eyes. "No, he's fine."

"You mean I'm not a vampire?" Jeremy groaned. "Damn it!"

"Don't say that Jeremy!" Elena told him. "Jer, why do you want that?"

"Did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight? She's dead." Jeremy looked at her.

"Jeremy, Jeremy. Come here, sit down." Stefan asked him.

Jeremy walked over to Stefan and sat down on his bed.

"I'm sorry about Anna, but it's very important that you listen to me right now. Every passing moment Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could really die." Stefan explained sternly. Jeremy just rolled his eyes. Stefan slapped him across the head.

"Hey! Do you understand me?" he asked.

"Stefan…" Elena spoke.

"Yeah I understand." Jeremy replied.

"What about the pills that he took?" Elena asked.

"He didn't take enough to die so Anna's blood actually healed him." Stefan explained.

It was then that a policeman stepped into the room.

"Miss Gilbert?" he questioned.

"I'll be right there." Elena replied.

"You need to be at the hospital." Stefan told her.

"But…" Elena protested.

"No, no, no, I'll stay here with Jeremy." Stefan replied.

"No! I don't need a babysitter." Jeremy protested.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Sheriff Forbes stood in the hospital by herself, trying to keep herself together while waiting to hear news of Caroline. Damon rushed up to her.

"Liz, I came as soon as I got the message. Is she okay?" Damon asked concerned.

"She's in surgery, it's... They're doing everything they can." Liz looked at Damon. "I need your help Damon."

"Sure, anything Liz." he replied.

"Mayor Lockwood is dead. They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement." the sheriff told him.

"Mayor Lockwood was a vampire?" Damon frowned.

"No, no. A mistake was made. They said he dropped like the others when John's device when off but he… he couldn't have been a vampire. I've known him my whole life and now Carol Lockwood is gonna want answers and all I can think of right now is Caroline and..." the sheriff began to cry.

"Its okay" Damon hugged her as Liz cried.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Elena arrived at the hospital and saw Bonnie.

"How's Caroline?" she asked.

"She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it" Bonnie told her.

Elena's face fell. Bonnie embraced her as Damon looked over at them.

"Is there something that we can do? Like a spell or something?" Elena asked.

"She doesn't know how, do you?" Damon said walking up.

"No, I don't." Bonnie said.

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that." Damon looked at her.

"Now I can take down a vampire. That spell was easy to learn." Bonnie glared.

"I can give Caroline some blood." Damon suggested.

"No, no way." Elena protested.

"No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day. She will be better, Elena." Damon told her.

"It's too risky. I can't agree to that." Elena sighed.

"Do it." Bonnie said. She looked at Elena's expression.

"This is Caroline. We can't let her die. Do it."

"If I do this will you agree to a truce?" Damon smirked.

"No," Bonnie snapped. "But you'll do it anyway, for Elena." Bonnie walked away leaving Elena and Damon alone.

Damon looked at Elena. "I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now, but we should talk about what happened tonight."

"Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John." Elena told him.

Damon frowned at her confused. "What? When? What are you talking about? After I left?"

Elena frowned. "You were there?"

"Come on Elena, you know I was." Damon replied.

"When were you at the house?" Elena asked.

"Really?" Damon looked at her. "Earlier, on the porch, we were talking. Exposed our feelings? Come on! We kissed Elena!"

"Okay, I don't have time for this Damon." Elena snapped.

"If you want to forget what happened…fine. But I can't." Damon told her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Damon." Elena glared.

Jenna came through the hospital doors, walking toward Elena. Damon walked away while receiving a glare from Jenna.

"Elena, I came as soon as I get you message. How is John?" she asked.

"Where have you been?" Elena asked her.

"At the fire department, I deferred a report." Jenna looked at her. "I told you earlier."

"No, you didn't." Elena protested.

"Yes, I did." Jenna shot back.

"No, Jenna, you didn't" Elena huffed.

"Yes, I did." Jenna snapped.

Damon watched the two of them continue to go back at one another. It suddenly all clicked. One name came to his mind.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Damon exclaimed.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Stefan continued to look after Jeremy. He heard the front door open and went down stairs. It was Elena.

"Hey!" he said. "How was Caroline?" He hugged her.

"Not good." she replied. She hugged him tightly.

"Just what I needed."

She looked at him and leaned in for a kiss. Stefan looked at her and threw her on the couch. It wasn't Elena. It was Katherine.

"Katherine." Stefan sneered.

"At least I fooled one of you." she smiled.

Stefan rushed over to her and threw her against the wall.

"Feeling better?" she said icily.

Stefan sneered and pushed her against another wall. Stefan heard the front door open again. Katherine grabbed his arm and threw him on the floor before speeding out of the house. Damon and Elena walked into the house and saw Stefan on the floor. He got up immediately.

"Stefan?" Elena frowned.

"What happened?" Stefan said.

"Katherine happened." Damon looked at them.

"Excuse me?" Elena's mouth dropped. "You know what? Fill me in later. I'm going to go check on Jeremy." She walked past them and went upstairs.

"I can't believe this." Damon walked into the kitchen. "Did she say what she wanted?"

"No." Stefan replied.

"That woman certainly knows how to make an entrance." Damon smirked.

"She said she fooled one of us at least." Stefan looked at him. "What does that mean?"

"She pretended to be Elena, too, when I showed up earlier tonight." Damon replied.

Elena walked back into the kitchen.

"I told Jeremy. I can't lie to him anymore." Elena said.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked.

"No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things were getting better." Elena sighed.

"I know we all did." Stefan told her.

"Katherine was in this house. That means she's been invited in. What are we gonna do?" Elena asked.

"Move." Damon smirked.

"Very helpful, thank you." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Katherine wants you dead and there's zero you can do about it. You will be dead, but you're not. So clearly she has other plans." Damon said.

"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process. What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" Stefan asked curiously.

"To risk another front line encroaching on your very crowded forehead… We" Damon stopped."Kissed."

"And you thought it was me?" Elena looked at him.

"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan frowned.

"You know, when two lips pucker and then." Damon feigned a kiss mockingly. Stefan rushed over to him but missed Damon.

"Don't be obvious Stefan." Damon rolled his eyes. Stefan went toward Damon again, but stopped when Elena put herself between the two of them.

"Stefan wait, he kissed Katherine, not me." Elena looked at Damon. "I wouldn't do that. We don't have time for this, guys."

"Later." Stefan said glaring at Damon.

"John must know something. It has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him." Elena told them.

"She's Katherine. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know." Damon smirked.

"No, actually, Elena's right. John could know something through Isobel. Your mother…she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and talk." Stefan suggested.

"I've got a better idea." Damon smiled.

"What's that?" Elena asked.

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch." Damon smirked.

"Is that smart?" Elena asked.

"If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out. She'll make a move." Damon replied.

"Yeah, and then what?" Stefan crossed his arms.

"Stake her. Rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see" Damon smiled.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

I woke up gasping for air and clawing at my chest. I felt a hand on my arm to stop me from hurting myself. I looked at the person and saw Sara, and then felt a wave of calm wash over me. I sat up and looked outside of my window and saw the moon. I lightly touched my crescent moon and evening star necklace then looked at Sara. She nodded at my silent question. I sighed, then grabbed my journal and started to write down my dream, or, as Sara told me, my vision. These visions started ever since _she_ kidnapped me. I looked back to my first entry and remembered _everything._

**Entry One**

_Everyone thinks that a vampire has to be broody, a hopeless romantic, and sparkly. That's far from the truth and I should know. I live with one! This vampire recently took my family from me and has moved me to some small town called Mystic Falls… I know what you're thinking and NO! It's not Edward! It's not twilight related._

_This vampire is a she and her name is Katherine Pierce. She's also known as Katarina Petrova. I've lived with her for as long as I remember. She killed my family, kidnapped me, and started moving place to place. We never stayed in one place for long. Why? I don't know. When I ask her why she kidnapped me out of everyone in my hometown, she doesn't answer completely. She gives me cryptic answers, which annoy me to no end. I think she knows it too. Maybe that's why she kidnapped me - for her entertainment._

_After a few months of living with her, I've learned a few things. For example, she burns in the sun if she's not wearing her necklace, which holds a Lapis stone, if she's staked in the heart she'll die, and a plant called __**vervain **__weakens her. Whenever she's goes out to do "work" or to feed, I searched whatever in our "home" and try to find answers. So far, I've only learned about her past, a sun and moon stone curse, Petrova doppelganger, and a man named Klaus along with "The Originals."_

_Ever since I've learned these things I've been having weird dreams. They feel familiar, but they feel like a distant dream... A far out memory. I've been dreaming about two men lately; one is pale with light blue eyes and brown hair and appears to be in his early-to-mid-twenties. The other is tall, lean and handsome with short, brown hair and green eyes. He appears quite serious and often sad, though has a very engaging smile. Most of my dreams are about the light blue eyed man, but before I hear his name I wake up. I've sketched most of my dreams once I wake up at dawn, and I write down what happens in my dreams in my dream journal._

_Katherine hasn't noticed but for how long?_

_Sincerely, Kayla Burdett_

I sighed and closed my eyes. Then, I heard a door slam open and heard the familiar footsteps echoing in the house. I breathed in slowly and put my journal back in its hiding place, then waited till Katherine opened my door. I left my eyes closed and kept my heart beat as normal as possible. As I heard my door open, I smelled Coco Chanel perfume and a small breeze. I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at her.

"Hello Kayla. Did you enjoy your little _dream_?" Katherine smirked at me as I glared at her.

"_Katarina, _why are you doing this? Are you _jealous?" _Katherine glared at me as I used her real name then laughed.

"_Jealous!_ Elena Gilbert? Don't make me laugh, the only reason Stefan loves her is because she looks like _me." _Katherine laughed at the idea of being jealous of Elena.

"Then tell me, why does Stefan love her if she doesn't act like you at all?" Katherine glared at me and I smirked at her.

"She may not act like me, but it doesn't matter as long as she looks like me… After all, I did fool one of them." I glared at her and watched as she came closer to me. She grabbed me and forced me to look at her. I struggled against her grip even though it was useless. I struggled harder against her grip as I saw her pupils change.

"You will come with me to the Salvatore Boarding House and do as I say. Then, you will forget everything that happened the next day." I nodded robotically.

**Third P.O.V**

Katherine sat in front of the fire place, drinking Damon's bourbon. Stefan and Damon walked in and saw Katherine in their home. Damon flashed over to her and pinned Katherine to a wall as Stefan broke a leg on a chair. Katherine smirked devilishly at them.

"You don't want to do that." She taunted them and Damon squeezed her throat harder.

"Oh? I'm pretty sure I do." Damon growled at her.

"Damon, wait." Stefan put his hand on Damon's shoulder.

"Why? The bitch is here and we can kill her once and for all." Damon snarled as his patience was wearing thin.

"Because then you wouldn't see your precious little ex-fiancé." Katherine smirked as she felt Damon loosen his grip but it wasn't enough for Katherine to throw him off.

"What do you mean? Kayla died in 1864." Damon stared at Katherine waiting for her answer.

"Are you sure? Did you see her die?" Katherine questioned Damon, not answering him completely.

"Stop with the cryptic questions and answers Katherine." Damon sneered at her. Stefan watched Katherine carefully waiting for to lie or attack.

Katherine smirked at Damon and Stefan then called out. "Kayla you can come out now."

Kayla walked down the stairs and faced the trio, her eyes blank and void of emotion. Damon couldn't believe it was her, but it was from her blond hair, hazel and green eyes, to her fair skin. Damon looked more closely at Kayla and saw her wearing black pants, black dress shirt, black flats, and a black shirt/sweater, Damon raised an eyebrow at the outfit but liked what he saw,_ she looks sexy in black. I wonder how much she's changed since 1864_. Damon thought as he watched her.

"Kayla?" Damon stared at Kayla with disbelief.

"What's wrong Damon? I thought you _loved _her." Katherine sneered at Damon then smirked devilishly at the Salvatore brothers. Stefan couldn't believe Kayla was alive either but looked closely at her face and noticed her eyes, _she's compelled! _Stefan thought and glared at Katherine, who winked and continued to watch Damon. He let go of Katherine and walked to Kayla, who watched him walk to her, and held her face between his hands, Damon looked into her eyes and noticed she was compelled, _but to do what? _Damon wondered and then looked at Katherine with a glare.

"Nice eyes Damon. Do you hate me? Or do you love me since I brought your _ex-fiancé" _Katherine smirked at Damon and walked over to Kayla touching her face with a manicured finger.

"Why is she compelled Katherine?" Stefan sneered at her while Damon waited for her to answer as well.

"To make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Katherine said as she picked at her nails, bored of being questioned.

"Now let's get started shall we? Kayla is going to be staying with me for a while so you don't have to worry and keep your attention on Elena." Katherine smirked at them and disappeared along with Kayla.

"Damn it!" Damon cursed and threw a chair against a wall.

Damon stop, Katherine will not get away with this." Stefan said as he grabbed Damon's arm as he was ready to throw Katherine's unfinished bourbon at the fireplace.

Damon snarled and shook off Stefan's grip the turned to look at his younger brother, his ice blue eyes filled with anger, grief, and pain. Pain won over on the other two emotions and Stefan looked away from Damon's glare as he saw the pain in his eyes, so much pain that he could feel it piercing his dead heart.

"Tell me Stefan how you know Katherine won't get away on taking Kayla away from me_ again?" _Damon sneered at Stefan.

"She won't, not this time. I'll help you, I promise." Stefan vowed and waited for Damon's reply."

"Fine but it better not be like the time when I wanted to open the tomb because if it is then I'll massacre this whole town and it'll be on your hands." Damon walked away from Stefan and slammed a door letting its sound echo to his younger brother.

Stefan sighed and stared at the fireplace, being entranced by the flames as he started to remember the first time Kayla meet Stefan, the beginning of their eternal friendship.

_~Flashback~_

_~ March 6, 1854 ~_

_A boy sat in his father's study with a book on his lap; he kicked his legs back and forth. He looked up as he heard his father talking with some people, the door opened to reveal a man wearing a suit as a businessman of Italian descent with a stern demeanor that hides a fierce devotion to his family, blue eyes, and brown slowly turning grey hair, a symbol of old age, he was father to the young boy but to other's he was known as Giuseppe Salvatore. His father smiled down at him and continued talking with a man and woman. The man looked to be the same age as his father, he wore a business suit as well, and he had brown hair and green eyes, he had a calming but strong demeanor. The man smiled at the boy but continued talking with his father. The woman wore a peach dress along with white wrist gloves, she had blond curled hair that was pinned up and hazel colored eyes. The woman had a loving and comforting demeanor, his brother had told him that was what their mother had and she called it a "motherly presence." The woman smiled at the boy, her eyes soft and her smile loving, he couldn't help but smile back at her. Soon a third person walked in, a girl, she wore a lilac colored dress with ruffles, she wore white wrist gloves as well, her hair curled and pined up, yet some curls came loose on her face, she had blond yet brown hair but her eyes were a different color then the ones her parents have, she had blue eye. The girl had a calming and relaxed demeanor but it was soft and fierce. The boy couldn't deny the fact that the girl was beautiful, he blushed slightly as he thought this and saw the girl smile at him and he felt his heart beat slightly faster as the smile light up her face._

"_Stefan, why don't you and Miss. Burdett take a walk in the gardens while I speak with her parents?" His father smiled at him and Stefan nodded at his father then got up and put the book on the lamp table beside the chair and walked to Kayla, he bowed to her and offered her his arm._

"_Shall we Miss. Burdett?" Stefan asked with a soft smile on his face, Kayla smiled and slipped her arm with his._

"_We shall Mr. Salvatore." Stefan and Miss. Burdett walked out of the study and to the garden, their skin being kissed by the sun's light and being caressed by the winds gentle breeze. Stefan walked beside the girl as they approached the garden's maze._

"_So, Miss. Burdett-"Stefan started to talk but was soon cut off._

"_Please, call me Kayla." The girl, now known as Kayla, told Stefan and smiled at him. Stefan smiled back and nodded._

"_Well please; call me Stefan then Miss. Kayla." Kayla giggled and shook her head at him, Stefan raised an eyebrow wondering why she was giggling about._

"_Just Kayla, no Miss or Lady." Stefan gaped at Kayla, she soon laughed at the expression. The sound of twinkling bells filled the air. Stefan watched her laugh, being thoughtful about it but soon found himself smiling at her laugh._

"_But you are a Lady and so you must be treated as one." Kayla suddenly smirked at Stefan._

"_If I am a Lady, then you would expect me to ride a horse side saddled?" Stefan nodded to the question but stopped when Kayla shook her head._

"_I don't. Simple as that, I never really liked riding a horse side saddled to tell you the truth. When I'm alone I saddle horses like a boy, never riding like a Lady all the time." Kayla smirked but held her index finger to her lips and winked at Stefan, said boy watched Kayla with disbelief._

_Kayla giggled as she let her hand falls to her back and held them their as she walked innocently ahead of Stefan, as if she never told him anything. Stefan shook his head and ran forward toward Kayla, the whole day was filled with children's laughter till the sun was low and was soon entering sunset. Kayla stood with her parents as they were saying their goodbyes to Mr. Salvatore and Stefan. Stefan smiled at Kayla as she stepped forward and held something out for him in her palm, Stefan held out her hand and watched as the item fell from Kayla's hand to his. Stefan saw it was a threaded bracelet, the colors were green, blue, red, orange, and yellow, Stefan raised an eyebrow to Kayla and she giggled quietly._

"_It's a friendship bracelet and the colors represent certain thing. Green for kind, Blue for peace, Red for adventure, Orange for happiness, and Yellow for warmth. We are friends right?" Kayla asked with her head tilted slightly to the right. Stefan nodded and smiled brightly at her._

"_Good, as you get older you can adjust the size of the thread to fit your wrist." Stefan nodded and watched Kayla as she showed him then put it on his left wrist. He smiled and thought of a way to get Kayla a present as well, a sign of their friendship through her._

"_We'll be friends forever Kayla, I promise you that." Kayla blinked at Stefan, surprised at the promise he made but smiled either way._

"_I promise too Stefan,_ Best _Friends Forever."_

_~ End of Flashback ~_

Stefan stared at his left wrist and softly touched the same colorful threaded bracelet. Stefan sighed as he recalled his younger memories when he was with Kayla and looked up at the stairs where Damon disappeared up to when Katherine disappeared with Kayla. Stefan left the house to hunt and try to figure out what Katherine was up to and if this was the same Kayla from his childhood.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Damon sat on the edge of his bed looking at a brown worn out book with slightly yellowed pages. He sighed and flipped to a page he knew all too well. His first time meeting Kayla.

_~Flashback~_

_A young man walked out of a large house and into a garden, the man seemed to be in his late teens, he had dark brown, almost black, hair, fair complexion, and icy blue eyes. He heaved a sigh and ran his hand though his hair, thinking about the "talk" he had with his father. He looked up as he heard his younger brother's laughter and looked where the cause of his laughter had come from. It was a girl, a beautiful girl, wearing a peach Victorian dress, her blonde hair pinned up but a few loose ringlets fell around her face, and her green eyes shining brightly, like emeralds._

_"Kayla stop running away from me!" His brother yelled to the girl, who he now knows as Kayla.__  
><em>  
><em>"Come on Stefan, you should be able to out run me!" Kayla yelled back to his brother as she ran but her run was shortened as she bumped into something or <em>someone.

_"Oh! I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Kayla apologized and looked up at the man, she gasped as she looked into his blue eyes._

_"It is okay there is no need to apologize, what is your name Miss?" The man smiled softly yet charmingly at Kayla, she blushed at the smile but returned the smile._

_"Kayla Burdett and you kind Sir?" Kayla curtsied to the man while he bowed to her._

_"Damon Salvatore, pleasure to meet you Miss. Burdett." Damon kissed Kayla's hand and smiled at her blush._

_"The pleasure's all mine Mr. Salvatore but please call me Kayla." Stefan watched as Damon and Kayla talked, he didn't want to lose Kayla to Damon but he would let what would happen, happens._

_"Then I must insist that you call me Damon." Damon smiled at Kayla, she wondered if he could hear her heart as it hammered away trying to break out of her chest._

_"Damon I see you've met Kayla." Stefan spoke as he stood next to Kayla._

_"Yes, is she by any chance the same Kayla father has told me in your letters?" Kayla looked at Stefan with a smile and a raised eyebrow._

_"Yes she is what are you doing home?" Stefan looked at Damon with questioning look while Damon looked uncomfortable about where their conversation will move to._

_"I'm going to join the war so I thought I would end my studies at the university and help with the fight." Damon gave Stefan and Kayla a small smile while Stefan looked at Damon with pride but little disappointment with his brother ending his studies, and Kayla looked at Damon with a blank look, her eyes mirroring the expression on her face._

_"Well... Do be careful out in the bloodshed bath that's called war and if you come back safely and unharmed then... You'll get a 'surprise' every time." Kayla gave a smile to Damon and walked away from the two brothers and to a swing under a pine tree._

_"Damon, I saw the look you had when you meet Kayla and if what I saw is true then... I will help you in courting her." Damon looked at his younger brother with surprise while Stefan watched Kayla instead of meeting his brother's gaze._

_"Why? From what I read in the letters father says you are quite taken with Kayla." Stefan smiled wistfully and looked at Damon._

_"Because I know Kayla is taken with you as you are with her... I will step down if it means she will be happy besides I do love her but it might be a different love." Damon smiled and briefly hugged Stefan but soon put him in a head lock while Stefan struggled against his grip. _

_Kayla looked at the brothers as they play fought and smiled softly at the sight; she stood up and kicked off her heels and picked up her dress skirt as she did so then ran towards them laughing. Damon let go of Stefan after a minute of torturing but was soon slammed by something or rather someone. Stefan looked up and saw Kayla hugging Damon while he was lightly blushing at the hug, the hug soon turned to Kayla taking Damon to the ground; Stefan blinked at the sight but laughed soon enough. The afternoon sky was filled with laughter and playful screams and victorious yells._

_The sky was soon slightly darkened and we soon see two figures in front of a carriage. Damon stood behind Kayla as she was going to get in her carriage but she turned around and hugged Damon, he blinked but wrapped his arms around her waist, he felt a shudder down his spine as he felt her warm breath on his, slightly reveled, chest._

_"Thank you for coming back, Damon, you have not the slightest idea in how much Stefan missed you." Kayla smiled up at Damon as he looked down at Kayla and returned the smile as well._

_"Your welcome but I would have come home eventually and I do know for I have missed Stefan as well, that and I wanted to meet the lovely and, if I do say so myself, beautiful Miss. Kayla." She blushed but kept the smile on her face._

_"Well I did want to meet the infamous Damon Salvatore, and he is quite the charmer." Damon smirked charmingly at Kayla while his eyes darted down to her full rosy pink lips then back up to her hazel, but slightly, green eyes._

_"I wasn't certain when Stefan told me your eyes change color but they do and it's quite beautiful." Kayla tightened her arms around his neck as he tightened his grip on her waist._

_"If I didn't know any better, I do believe you are flirting with me Mr. Salvatore." Damon smiled seductively at her while she returned a flirtatious smile. _

_"Maybe I am, I hope I am not being to forward." Damon raised an eyebrow at her._

_"No you're not but if you do flirt with me please do understand that I will only return the favor." _

_"Then I can only hope that you do."_

_Damon noticed that Kayla's lips brushed his once, twice, three times but never let him fully grasp her lips with his own, and oh how he wanted to feel her soft, rosy pink lips against his just like their bodies are pressed against each other in their embrace. Soon, all too soon, Kayla let go of Damon and smiled softly at him. Damon, not wanting to let go of her yet, held onto her hand and helped her into the carriage and closed the door once she was in._

_"Goodnight Miss. Burdett until we meet the next day." Damon kissed her hand and stepped away from the carriage._

_"Goodnight Mr. Salvatore, until we meet the next day." Kayla smiled and blew a kiss to him and was soon being taken away from him, Damon stood outside and watched the carriage go until he couldn't anymore._

_~ End of Flashback ~__  
><em>  
>Damon closed the book and tossed it to his pile of books next to his king mattress bed, he walked to his closet and grabbed his Italian black leather jacket and walked out of his room, he passed the remains of the chair he threw at the wall and straight for the door. Damon sighed and looked at the spot were Kayla once stood but opened the door and felt the nights cold air nip at his face as he walked out of the boarding house and walked into the darkness where he blended into and blurred deep into the woods to find his next fresh meal.<p>

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Katherine walked into the mansion and grabbed a blood bag from the kitchen then proceeded to drain the bag as she watched Kayla sitting down on the white couch looking at the fire place, being mesmerized by the fires flame's, like a moth being drawn in by its warmth and light.

"Katherine." Katherine looked up at the source of the sound of her name being called and saw Sarah. She smirked and walked up to the witch.

"What is it Sarah?" Katherine looked at her with mild interest.

"I found a werewolf who knows where the Moon Stone is hidden." Sara told Katherine while she glanced worriedly at Kayla.

"Really, what is the mutt's name?" Katherine raised an eyebrow at the blond haired witch.

"Mason Lockwood, he lives in Florida." Sara replied coldly at Katherine as she saw that she compelled Kayla.

"Well I might just meet this werewolf... Get the maids to pack my things." Katherine told Sara as she walked out of the manor.

"Where are you going?" Sara watched Katherine walk out, her heels echoing off the tile floor.

"I'm going out for a bite." Katherine smirked at the witch as she walked out of the manor, her smirk filled with her malicious intent.

"Oh Kayla... I wished you didn't have to go through all this, you have such a pure heart and soul..." Sara looked at the lifeless girl with sympathy. She pulled Kayla off the white couch and through the halls to the stairs.

Sara opened a oak colored door to reveal a room with two walls colored green while the other two was purple, the walls were covered with various posters, drawings, painting, and pictures. The windows were covered with purple silk curtains, the moon's light peeking through the curtains opening, setting an eerie feeling. An oak colored dresser is pressed against the far end left corner of the room and a oak colored desk pressed against the right wall, a HP Touch Smart sitting on the desk along with a charging Android and a white iPod touch, a king mattress bed pressed against the left wall, light mint green see through curtains cover the surroundings of the bed while dark green silk bed spreads lay on the bed with light mint green and dark chocolate colored pillows lay neatly at the head of the bed.

"Kayla I need you to get dressed then go to bed." Sara told Kayla as she concentrated her magic through Kayla and passed the compulsion to get Kayla to do as she is told.

"Okay." Kayla said blankly as she walked to her dresser and pulled out clothes then walked to a white door that led her to a bathroom, she closed the door and soon Sara heard water running. Sara left the room to the library in the manor to grab a grimiore, as she returned she saw Kayla about to go to bed, she watched as Kayla slowly started to sleep, her breathing evening out. When Sara knew for sure that Kayla was deep in sleep, she opened the book and flipped to a red ribbon marked page and started chanting in Latin, Kayla's crescent moon and evening star necklace started to glow brightly, wind blowing in the room while the windows were closed, and dark shadows started to surround Kayla. Sara stopped her chanting when she heard an eerie, but beautiful voice singing throughout the room, the voice singing it's lullaby to the lost princess who doesn't respond to its call.

"Come little children,  
>I'll take thee away,<br>into a land of enchantment.  
>Come little children,<br>the times come to play,  
>here in my garden of magic."<p>

**There you have it! Things are starting now :D**

**I probably won't be posting any time soon cause of Final's at school xP but during my two week Christmas Break I will be posting a much as I can :D**

**TheElegantFaerie:**

**Yes she is haha that's what I was thinking when I thought about her being his daughter and from their I started thinking all of that since last year in Freashmen Year xD  
>Who knows? Maybe she'll be both ;D Yeah I'm making a facebook with everything of this story so I'll let you know when I'm done with it :) Yes it is and now JeremyOC :D  
><strong>

**Please Review!  
><strong>


End file.
